


Safe in Your Arms

by orphan_account



Series: Over the years [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper had found yet another guy who is not such a good choice, its Sherlock she runs to, literally, when things go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Sherlolly comfort fic because why not?

The night was decent, quiet, he liked it that way, it made it easier to hear himself play his violin and the acoustics were nice. The bow waved across the strings gently as Sherlock’s finger danced around the end in a joyful Celtic sounding tune. There were no cases(he’d just finished one he was close to not solving), Magnussen was dead, and John and Mary were safe for now. Somewhere downstairs, Mrs.Hudson made tea whilst listening in to the one man orchestra. Normally he’d be quite bored, but in this case, relaxed is what he felt. Sherlock smiled to himself when his song ended, sweeping his feet off the floor and falling back onto the couch, grabbing his tea with one swift move. With purple shirt partially undone, pajama pants loose, and a dark red night gown on, a fire crackling, spring wind caressing the window and a steaming cup of leaf water in hand, this was home. This was peace. Or, at least it was…

Knock-Knock-Knock-KNOck-KNOCk-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

Sherlock nearly jumped out of his skin, a wave of shock splitting his tone of serenity. He rolled his eyes. Why did this always happen. And who pounds on the door like that?

“Go away, I’m not taking clients right now!” 

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-knock

They certainly were persistent. With a sigh of contempt, Sherlock rose, swinging his legs over the side of the couch. He stomped over to the door, pulling it open with an angry force his wrist.  
“Look, would you just-“ He opened his eyes, the blue orbs taking in the sight. He inhaled quickly, stepping back a little. A sound escaped his mouth, but it formed no real words.

“Sherlock” The girl said in almost a whisper, her eyes blood-shot, cheeks red, and posture slumped from exhaustion. But that was not what made his skin crawl, this girl was Molly, but she did not look like his friend, her arms were bare (odd for this time of year) and covered in bruises, her jeans were torn and her leg was bleeding from a long cut down the side. “Do you mind if…” He shook his head, gesturing her in, speechless.

“Molly, tell me what’s wrong, who hurt you” She settled herself on the loveseat, the moonlight shining a pale, ghostly light on her haggard face. She wiped a tear away with her thumb, then raised her head pitifully, a glare twisting her once sweet features.

“What do you think!?” She yelled. Sherlock stood where he was, closing the door, then staring back at the mortician. 

“Well, by the pulling on your clothes and strain along-“

“NO!” He stopped. “No deductions, no…no smart-arse comments… Just what do you think? It’s the same as always…same as always.” She sounded almost calm, deadly calm in fact as she leaned back, hugging her herself as she shook slightly.  
“I’m not… I don’t know.” Sherlock really was at a loss for words, few things, and few people could make this happen to him and this was both mixed together. Sherlock steadily walked over to her, approaching the seat next to Molly as one would a scared wounded animal. She said something, but he didn’t hear it. “What was that?”   
“Why is it always me?” Her voice cracked midsentence.   
“I don’t understand” Sherlock knit his eyebrows, examining her like he would an experiment.  
“Why can’t I find someone who isn’t a psychopath or-or criminal why can’t-“ She broke into her third bout of ugly tears that night. Knowing some techniques and things about people, Sherlock moved over, embracing her gently, careful of where she was hurt. Molly pulled away. “Don’t touch me” Obviously she wanted him there, but was only too afraid he’d reject her as always.

“Molly, whatever happened, I’m sorry, calm down, it’ll be okay. I can fix it” She sniffed, finally wilting into him, the last of her strength draining.

“I thought this was the one, I thought I could learn to love him but he’s not even close to…” 

“Close to what?” When Molly didn’t reply, he hugged her a little closer, her arms wrapping around him, their warmth shared with the embrace. When her cries finally stopped, her breathing almost steady, Sherlock pulled away slightly, touching his forehead to Molly’s. “Alright now? C-mon, get cleaned up, I’ll help you” She nodded, a bit unsurely, but it was something. “Now, tell me, out of all your friends why did you come to me?” They sat there as they were, Molly could feel Sherlock’s long eyelashes brush her when he blinked.

“I know I can trust you now, I don’t know who else I can look to. You’re all there is left” This was new…. Sherlock replied by kissing her just above the eyebrows in the gentlest of ways, holding her small hands in his, they felt like ice. 

“And how do you know that? Your friends with Mary, she and John are closer, and you could’ve called 999” She laughed humorlessly.

“I didn’t want to bother them what with the new baby and the fact that John probably needs sleep from between her and the case you’ve just finished. And, well, my phone was smashed before I got away…long story.” Sherlock continued to stare at her, she was too sweet for her own good. The detective kissed her on the forehead again and held her up gently, an arm wrapped around her waist and holding one of her hands to keep her steady. Without another word, only short gasps where it hurt and times where she felt like crying again came from Molly.

“Sit” She did as she was told when they reached the bathroom, sitting on the toilet lid as Sherlock fetched a soft towel, some peroxide liquid soap, and other first aid stuff from the cabinets. 

“It’s okay, I can do it-“

“No, what you can do, is tell me who did this to you so I put him away, this is not only illegal but… but they’ve gone too far, and I want to prevent it happening to anyone else” He said the last bit speedily without knowing why. Molly took a deep breath to calm herself.

“His name is Jared, I met him at-“

“That doesn’t matter, only where he is and his last name”

“He’s still back at my place probably, we had a bit of a row-“

“Obviously” She gave him an unreadable expression. “Sorry, continue” He began dabbing at her leg, earning a hiss from molly. “Sorry, I should mention this will sting”

“Right, I won’t move. Anyway, he went off on me out of anger when I saw that he'd been doing some... things...that are against the law, I escaped, and just… started running, I ran here. Nevious was the last name by the way” 

“I’ll make sure to look into it” Once the bleeding had stopped and Sherlock did one last overall check of her, he handed her a clean towel. “You can shower and sleep here for tonight, I’ll get some clothes you might be able to wear” Molly took it and turned to shut the door, but paused.

“Thank you, for everything Sherlock, really”

“Anything to keep the ones I hold dear to me safe” He turned around to go into his bedroom just in time to miss the fact that Molly was now blushing madly. The hot water felt good, as did the scented soap with lotion… Well it’s obvious how Sherlock gets that perfect skin of his. When she was finished, a dark blue button down and a pair of fuzzy pajama bottoms lay across the sink as well as some wrap for her leg, she dried off, dressed her leg, and got into the fresh clothes. Both clothing items were too big, but they would have to work for right now. The flat was quiet as Molly stepped out of the small bathroom, steam pouring out like fire from a dragon’s mouth. Unsure if Sherlock had gone out or not, she padded her way into the main room where a steaming mug of tea awaited her with a note attached to it. It read;

Molly, 

gone out to get some takeaway, be back in a few minutes  
-SH  
She let herself smile genuinely for the first time in a few weeks, he could be sweet when he wanted to. Molly hugged the shirt to herself as she sat in John’s old chair, sipping the steaming mug. Looking at the clock on the mantle, according to her judgment she’d been in the shower for about an hour, so Sherlock should be back at about- The door below could be heard opening with a creak. Bags shuffled as well as heavy feet as the man climbed to his flat. Sherlock set the bags on the table, slipped out of his coat, and nodded in Molly’s direction without looking at her.

“I see you found my note, so um, foods ready if you’re hungry” She thanked him. They ate in silence, commenting on random things here and there. A few years ago, when Molly dreamt of a night out with Sherlock, this was not exactly what she had in mind, although, she felt safer and more loved than recently, and that was certainly something. When they were finished, the two washed up, Molly first, then Sherlock. 

After Sherlock was done, he found Molly laying on the couch in the living room, her leg propped up on the end on of the seat as to keep it still through the night. He raised an eyebrow, feeling that annoying emotion of sympathy and love, he tried often to suppress it, though, maybe this time it was okay. He stopped in his room for a moment to grab a few items before tending to his guest. Although she seemed to lay comfortably in the cushions, Molly fidgeted as she tried to find some assuagement. Sherlock strode over and shook her shoulder just a little. She jumped, sitting up straight. 

“Here, if it helps any” He said, handing a warm blanket and pillow to her. The woman accepted them and tried to lie back down. Suddenly, both people squinted, a bright light shining through the window. Molly instantly froze as Sherlock walked over to the window to see what it was. A man. He was tall and muscular, and sported an angry look to his features, making him look like some kind of monster with the tip of the light from his flashlight illuminating his face. “Now who the hell would be searching for something at this time of night? If he’s- Hold on, Molly, would come here for a moment?” Shakily, she obliged, her eyes meeting the sight below. A sick feeling hit her in the stomach.

“That’s him! Sherlock he’s found me!” She began trembling just as he held her in a friendly hug and began smoothing her hair.

“It alright, he can’t come up to the flat without a key, would you like to sleep with me tonight?” She looked up at him almost questioningly. “I-I mean you know, share the bed, sometimes if one is near another it has a safe and calming affect” She buried her face in his chest for a moment.

“Yes please” Sherlock guided her back to his room, offering her the left side of the bed. “Thank you, again. For everything” When they crawled in under the covers, the two faced opposite directions, not daring to be touching. Sometime during that night, Molly awoke again from a nightmare, only to find that she was underneath one of Sherlock’s arms, held securely, his body cupping her own. She wondered if he was aware, then decided she did not care. For right now, the fact that they would have a criminal to chase after in the morning, things to sort out, and a fear to overcome, did not matter.

Morning came, and it turned out Sherlock had texted John, he would be over early that morning to assist his friend, meanwhile Mary would be coming along to sit with Molly and make sure she was alright and simply, be her friend. However, between all of the excitement from the night before, Sherlock had not thought to set his alarm. 

“No worries John, Lestrade is good with kids, it’ll be fine” He kept walking ahead of Mary, trying to get to Baker Street as fast as possible. 

“Yes, fine. I guess its not for that long. I would have preferred someone who isn’t from the yard to watch my little girl though”

“It not even for that long and you know we couldn’t bring her” They arrived at the flat in time to greet Mrs.Hudson and say goodbye as she left to meet some friends at the park nearby. “Its awfully quiet in here” Mary said in a whisper. 

“Yeah.“ He sent a quick text, hearing the tone come from the bedroom. “In here, he won’t mind” John stopped upon looking into the familiar bedroom. He raised his eyebrows, then smiled, covering his mouth and trying not to laugh.

“What?”

“My god, I never would have expected this” Mary glanced over the scene, the two still slept in the same position Molly had woken up in a few hours earlier, except now she faced him, her forehead touching Sherlock’s nose. 

“Leave them be John, he’ll text us later when they’re awake” John and Mary left them as they were, still in dreamland at ten O’clock in the morning. Probably the most peaceful sleep either had had in a very, very long time.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Sherlock spent a night together, and after some thinking, Sherlock decides he has quite the case ahead, as well as much more than he'd anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wasn't going to continue this buuuuuuut, I am XD

Sherlock rolled over that morning, warm and relaxed , his mind already awake and prepared for the day. Now, what was it he had to do again? Sherlock closed his eyes and thought for a moment, gathering everything in his mind palace. Then it came to him. Friend. Hurt. Protect. Save anyone else from getting hurt. Something he told John at his wedding came to mind ‘Don’t solve the murder, save the life’. While the life was in danger, surely there were others out there in roughly the same situation with this man. 

He suddenly was stopping in mid thought, opening his grey eyes. Before the detective, tucked neatly in the shape he himself was curled into, lay Molly, peacefully breathing in and out. Sherlock jumped a little, she was so close. He didn’t know quite how to handle his current situation, so gingerly, Sherlock slipped away, replacing where he formerly slept with a blanket. He felt a smile tug at his lips before noticing the clock. It was nearly noon.  
Sherlock threw on his clothes, coat and scarf, Molly not noticing his absence. Outside, after a quick text, John and Mary appeared, prepared to venture out with their friend on his latest case.

“ Where’s Molly?” John asked, a bit of a teasing tone in his voice as well as a smile to match. Sherlock raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“What do mean?” He looked his friend up and down, coming up with his conclusion, the detective rolled his eyes. “You barged in before I woke up and saw us sleeping!”

“Now, I wouldn’t say barged in, I did live there once I have a key, besides I texted you-“

“Yes but you did not once bother to wake me up…what exactly did you see?”

“Just, you, you know, spooning with Mo-“

“Never mind, it doesn’t matter let’s ah- let’s get going, I’d like to stop over at Molly’s flat for clues. He was last there, maybe he left hints as to if there is anyone else besides her.” 

Mary looked between the two, John suppressing a smug smile and Sherlock going on pretending nothing had happened. “Whatever you assume happened last night I can assure you that it is wrong John” John smiled kept smiling as looked away, trying not to laugh.

“Now, if you two are done, I’ve called a cab, we can all three squeeze in” John looked down before glancing at his friend quickly.

“Shouldn’t we wait to see if Molly is coming with us?”

“She’s safer here in the flat” Sherlock retorted sharply. When they climbed in, Sherlock and John sat at the window seats, Mary in the middle. They rode partially in silence, the hum of the car the only sound to soften and ease of what was not being spoken of. After no more than fifteen minutes, curiosity struck John again. Leaning over his wife, he spoke.

“So, there isn’t anything with, you and Molly, anything at all?”

“No nothing. What you saw was due to what she had experienced last night, leading her to need a sense of comfort. I was only attempting to be a good friend. I do have those now”

“I did see you though”

“Hm?”

“This morning. You did seem pretty close. You cuddle with all your friends then? If they’ve been through some sort of traumatizing peril?”

“Well, if it was needed, I suppose it would be logical to give them comfort“

“You didn’t act that way the one time Lestrade was shot and in a bit of a shock or when I was pulled out of that burning pile of wood over year ago” 

“That is because the both of you were perfectly fine, Molly has been threatened and there is a man out there willing to harm her and probably others as well“

“Are you jealous?”

“Come again?”

“You know, that she was with someone like him when she could be with someone like-“

“John please-” 

“Yes John, do shut up now” Mary gave them both looks. She did not know much of this situation, but she wanted to get to the bottom of it. They fought all the time, but this time felt different, like there was a history there, and of course she was unaware of most of their past together. This certainly was not simply teasing about a girl or a crush. John wasn’t normally as pushy as this. 

“Sherlock, could you get out for a moment?”

“We’re almost there”

“Yes, I know, but I need to get passed you” Mary told the driver to stop, and, sliding passed her raven haired friend, got into another taxi. John and Sherlock shared an odd look as she left.

“What was that about?” John shrugged.

“She’s up to something, whatever it is, she’ll be fine.” Another few minutes brought the famous duo to Molly’s flat. The surprise that met them made the current situation more curious than before.  
\-------  
Molly woke up to the empty bedside Sherlock had left her with. She sighed. At least she’d gotten to be close to him for the night. Molly stretched, pulled on her clothes that’d been washed, and warmed herself up once more by sipping from tea left at her bedside on the coffee table.

She paused.

Tea? Freshly laid out clothes? Mrs. Hudson was gone for a few days, so… That must mean Sherlock left it for her. A smile played across her thin lips as well as a burning blush, her face going as hot as the tea in her hands. A sweet gesture, she would take advantage of whatever she could get in this sense.

Molly walked around the flat for a moment, it didn’t feel like home, but it did feel safer. She hoped someday it would actually be home, then brushed away the intruding thought, knowing that it was completely ridiculous. 

It was about a half hour of lounging about in the silent apartment, the hum of traffic outside strangely lulling with its come and go, when a knock at the door awoke the young woman from her day dream. She sat up quickly, fearing the worst now that she was alone.

Carefully approaching the door, she found that the key hole seemed to be moving, imagining that it was that horrible man she’d escaped from probably picking the lock, Molly stumbled back to the stairway as fast as she could, catching hold of a metal-pole broom that happened to lie against them. Holding the household weapon high, Molly braced herself as the door opened. 

“You can’t hurt me you-!” A blonde woman wearing a bright red coat stepped in, seeing the sight she dashed over to the frightened woman.

“Molly! Calm down, you’re alright! Whoever you thought I was, well, obviously I’m not.” 

“Mary!” Molly breathed in relief, practically falling into her friend’s arms.

“By god Molly, he must have traumatized you something awful” She replied, eyeing the bruises that were dark and obvious on Molly’s fair skin. Molly laughed humorlessly.

“You can say that” After a moment, Molly interrupted the silence. “How about we go up to the flat? By the way, how did you know I was here?” Mary smiled a little.

“I rode over to your place with Sherlock and John. At first I thought they were in the middle of one of their famous rows, then I realized how John was teasing him. I took that as a hint that he may have found the one person the Great Sociopath Sherlock Holmes can finally have romantic feelings for” Mary bit her bottom lip and raised her eyebrows mockingly just in time for Molly to turn back around as they entered the living room. She shot her odd look before blushing again, then found the carpet to be suddenly quite interesting.

“No, no I’m not sure about that. You can’t mean… I mean it’s been years how could he just now…no” She stuttered. Mary laughed and took a seat on the couch, patting the cushion next to her as a signal for Molly to sit down. 

“Molly. I’ve not known Sherlock nearly as long as you or John or even Lestrade. But even I can honestly say he has changed so much in such a short time. I’m only saying it’s a very high possibility.”

“Mary. I love you when I say this, and I trust you but… I really don’t believe that is a possibility” 

“I saw you two this morning. Curled up, now don’t tell me that it’s just platonic, I’ve never seen ‘just friends’ seem to have a need to be that close. And no, not even Sherlock and John no matter how often they seem to be attached at the hip” Both women laughed a genuine laugh, a warm happiness growing in Molly’s chest finding that the possibility could become reality.   
\-----------

The entire area was trashed, a stool against the wall, scratches across the bedroom door, and a couple of wine glasses broken on the kitchen floor. However, one other thing caught the famous detective’s eye.

Laying on the desk nearest the door was an envelope stamped with an American flag. Picking it up, Sherlock found the seal to be broken, and inside was a simple note.

~Board the plane at nine O’clock tomorrow, be ready. We have all we need about Mr. Holmes, a job well done.

It had no signature and no other tell-tail signs of what was going on. And why his name was set on the paper. From some simple deductions, Sherlock gleaned this criminal was set to go to the states, and pretty far gone already by the looks of it. He checked other parts of the flat to find a receipt, informing the detective their man had rode on an unfamiliar airline called MJN Air, located at Fitton airport. 

“John, come here”

“What?” Sherlock explained his findings, then gave a short sketch of his predictions. “So, why not contact the guys over in the states? Perhaps he’s actually a spy, an abusive and reckless one at that. Look at this” John picked up a hoodie which had been thrown carelessly across onto a chair, on it, was a light smattering of blood. Both men internally shuddered, not wanting to think about how it had gotten there. Tentatively picking it up, John turned the collar over to confirm his findings. The brand name Mister California scrolled in decorative letters on the tag. “Isn’t this a brand only found in the States?” Sherlock nodded. It was incredibly likely Molly’s now ex-boyfriend had once been an American. A last walk around gave a few more clues as to who he is. A business man who also worked with charities children’s hospitals around the world, it made Sherlock feel sickish that such a man would do this, no matter that it was no better than he’d expected. 

He ran through the events and possibilities once more, he figured Molly wasn’t telling him something, though most of this was clear, some things still did not make sense.

It was the fact that this villain was planning something deeper than just a harsh relationship with his friend. A new game was afoot, and the feeling of danger made him feel absolutely elated.


End file.
